


Noticing Brooke

by missblatherskite



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Audrey thinks Brooke is preeeeety, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: Audrey thinks on her attraction to Brooke.The only character death is Piper, don't worry!





	

It’s not that she hadn’t noticed that Brooke was beautiful before, she just didn’t care. She was Nina’s friend, part of the group that stole Emma from her. She was the kind of person that didn’t give her a second look unless it was to judge, to gossip about her with her friends, to give Nina ammunition. Of course she thought Brooke was beautiful. It just didn’t matter. And if sometimes she found herself starting at her a little too long, it was no one’s business but hers.

 

Brooke’s Halloween party was…different. She was pissed and alone and trying to drink enough to stop caring but not enough to make her too thoughtless, too vulnerable. And Brooke came over, just like that first party, but it wasn’t the same. Her perfect smile wasn’t in place. She wasn’t as poised and shielded as she had seen her before. She seemed…real. it wasn’t the Brooke everyone got. It was a small peek of the Brooke beneath the armor—the Brooke she wasn’t sure why she was seeing. But she liked it. And for a moment, for a small breath of time, Brooke’s beauty mattered. She wasn’t far away anymore. She wasn’t someone Audrey found pretty to look at, but had no desire to be around. She liked this Brooke.

 

And when Brooke asked if she was flirting with her she denied it, of course. Not harshly, not meanly, because talking to her like this was nice. And she couldn’t help smiling. She couldn’t help looking at her a little too closely, couldn’t help letting her eyes flick up and down. Couldn’t stop the small, brief thought of what it would be like to kiss her.

 

Then the killer came. And she was all fear hidden behind fierce words. And then the came docks--with Piper over Emma--her with the gun. Shooting Piper with the gun. And so her small moment with Brooke was forgotten.

 

For a while anyway, while things calmed down. Then she couldn’t stop it popping into her head. She couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful Brooke was and how she really, really wanted to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to finally post one of the fics I've written for Scream, so I decided to go ahead and do it. Plus, more Braudrey is needed. 
> 
> None of these characters are mine.


End file.
